Yesterday’s Plans
by Logans4ever
Summary: Sometimes yesterday's plans clash with tomorrow's hopes. Clois, Bruce/Lois
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This was written for DI's SV. I had _S9, pg-13, Memories_. This is for **Jade**.

* * *

**Yesterday's Plans **

_**Prologue- Foolish ways**_

Clark Kent had been a fool.

It was a commonly known fact, one that he no longer tried to reason away with flimsy excuses. After all, how could he fight the simple truth of what everyone already knew?

Most of his young life had been wasted pining for something that never truly existed and when anyone had tried to reason with him, all they received for their trouble was a resentful teenager lecturing _them _about what true love really was.

Thinking back on his behavior, his audacity was cringe worthy; a teenager thinking his one experience with love outweighed the rest of the world's wisdom.

Oh yeah, he had been a fool alright- even more so when it came to his reluctance of moving forward. Afraid of the uncertainties that lay ahead, Clark had chained himself to a life- and future- that no longer suited him, all the while steadfastly refusing to see what was right in front of his eyes. Friends, family, and enemies alike had all known he was meant for great things, but his desperation to be normal had superseded their opinions.

Needless to say, it had been a hard transition into adulthood, but once he had let go of his adolescent fantasies, the change had occurred with such ease that it was impossible to overlook.

Armed with maturity from years of experience and a wisdom born of regret, he had vowed never again to make the same errors of his youth. So, he had accepted his failures, carried them with him as a reminder of everything he had needlessly lost- and everything he hoped would be his one day.

In his newfound eagerness to embrace the future, Clark had never expected that his past mistakes would come back to bite him on the ass- with his track record though, it probably shouldn't have been such a surprise.


	2. Part 1

**A/N:** As this fic goes along, I'm not going to neatly lay everything out. There's going to be allusions to incidents but they're not explicitly going to be delved into- just a warning for those that want all gaps filled in immediately (Sometimes I get in that kind of mood and just don't have patience so that's why I'm giving fair warning). Things will eventually tie it into each other, just not right away.

* * *

_**Part 1- Stop and Stare**_

They were the talk of the town, unanimously agreed by all as the epitome of the perfect couple. It was an undeniable truth- although that didn't deter a few stubborn souls from trying to do just that.

Only a person deaf, dumb, and blind would have been oblivious to the envious stares and wistful sighs that seemed to follow them wherever they went. It was a bit of a shock, the magnitude of attention people insisted on plying the new couple with, but as Lois had been reminded numerous times, it was to be expected. After all, it wasn't every day that such an ideal match occurred.

Driven by an unfaltering pursuit of justice and steely determination, Lois had given the citizens of Metropolis something to believe in. With each new corruption uncovered, she niggled her way further into their hearts. It was no wonder that in little over two years, Lois Lane had become a household name.

The fact that the newest champion for the people had found herself in the arms of another great city's most beloved philanthropist only served to further endear the new couple to the public. Once the story of their untraditional romance had been revealed to the world, it seemed as though both cities had swooned with a collective sigh.

Ignoring the appreciative glances being thrown their way, Lois let out a startled chuckle at her date's new choice of topic. "So, how am I faring compared to past valentines?"

It was obvious the man held no regard for what was traditionally considered appropriate conversation for a romantic outing. So far, he had talked shop- something she enjoyed far more than the average woman- but as he steered the conversation into dangerous waters, Lois found herself less amused by the situation.

With only the slightest falter of her smile, she covered her discomfort with a teasing lilt to her voice. "Which did you have in mind, the men or the day in particular?"

"Hmm…old flames." Pretending to ponder the choice, he flinched playfully, sliding his hand across the table to lay gently atop hers. "I think that's a conversation best left for a later date. How about we go with the actual day?"

"Good choice." She responded, resisting the urge to yank her hand from under his. For some inexplicable reason, she found herself shying away from any contact that could be deemed intimate.

In a moment of vulnerability, she had confided this revelation to Chloe, only to be assured that sometimes it just took time for the physical aspect of a relationship to fall into place.

_Just give it time and everything will click. _

Her cousin's advice did little to ease her worries. Shouldn't she feel at least the tiniest frission of attraction to such a handsome, not to mention suave, man? After all, wasn't that elusive spark the basis on which she had built their entire relationship?

It had been their memorable- and all too brief- first meeting that had compelled Lois to take a chance and date yet another billionare playboy even when past experience warned her against it.

Experience wasn't the only thing screaming at her to be cautious, Clark also seemed intent on reminding her every chance he got- much to the annoyance of the many women in his life. His dislike of her newest suitor wasn't surprising, his protective streak was common knowledge, especially when it came to men with the potential of more than just friendship. Still, there was something about Clark's objections this time that was different from the numerous others- she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Shaking off the unsettling musings, Lois avoided the expectant eyes trained on her, pulling her hand free from his hold under the pretense of grabbing her wine glass.

With a flick of her wrist she watched as the deep red liquid swirled hypnotically, murmuring softly. "Sorry to disappoint, but there's not much to tell…"

And there wasn't, not really.

Up until a few years ago, her love life had consisted of nothing but brief interludes all the while making sure to avoid any real attachment. It had been easier that way, no broken hearts left to piece back together when the General swooped in to once more uproot their lives and drag his oldest daughter only god knows where.

Always knowing that the end was inevitable hadn't exactly encouraged her boyfriends to go through the trouble of making an actual effort to create fond memories. After all, why bother when they would be parted in such a short time?

So, she had never had the typical teenage girl's fantasy of the perfect fairytale romance, but Lois liked to think her travels around the world made up for that in some way. Sure, hoards of girls held claim to memories of the stereotypical teenage date, but how many could state they climbed the tallest mountain in Europe, or learned poker from some of the most revered Generals in the world? That reasoning alone, had been enough to help Lois overlook the many things her unorthodox childhood had excluded.

"Come on, not a single memorable one?" From his tone of voice, it was clear he had moved beyond safe topics and was now referring to the men of her past.

They had always respected certain unspoken boundries, both understanding that some things were better left private. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't already know her dating history, some of it in more detail than she cared for, but that was to be expected when dating men that frequented her very own social circle.

Where this sudden interest stemmed from was baffling. "Bruce…What's this about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bruce sipped his wine before murmuring distractedly. "Just curious."

"Right." Lois replied, unconvinced by his half hearted excuse- her mind already whirling with possible motives.

Maybe this entire conversation was simply a testosterone fueled need to size up the competition- not that he really had anything to worry about in that aspect. Hell, even the memory of her first kiss had been sullied- the innocence of that moment tainted by the grim events of years later.

"You didn't answer my question…"

Lois eyed her date speculatively, he sounded almost amused- as if he knew something she didn't. Taking note of the way his deep brown eyes casually slid to a point over her shoulder, she whipped her head around to follow his line of vision– a perplexed frown covering her lips.

Across the room, a dark haired woman was crouched down, whispering heatedly…to the large potted palm by her side? Craning her neck, Lois attempted to gain a better view of the restaurant's lavish foyer in hopes of seeing the woman's face. Something about her seemed oddly familiar… As if the mystery woman sensed a pair of eyes boring into her, she looked up and let out a chuckle.

Whispering one last thing to the plant, the brunnete suantered towards the alcove where the dining couple was seated. A shiver ran down Lois' spine as she recognized the determination in the other woman's posture.

"Lois, it's been awhile." Dinah spoke dryly, making it clear the sentiment wasn't completely genuine.

"Not long enough." Lois muttered inaudibly. Even though they had formed a tentative bond of solidarity, there was still much to be desired in their newfound truce. Forcing a tight smile to her face, she spoke in a cheerful tone. "Well, life's been crazy. You know how it is."

"Don't I know it. So, how have you been, Bruce? I haven't seen you since you helped Oliver with…"

The rest of the conversation was lost on Lois as another figure joined them, standing timidly behind Dinah with an awkward smile- a twitchy little habit Lois knew all too well, considering she saw it on a daily basis.

Sitting up straight with a rigid posture, Lois snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Food!" Clark squeaked, shifting his weight nervously. "Um…W-we wanted food."

As far as his many excuses went, it was one of his worst.

Apparently, Dinah thought the same because she jumped to his aid. "Yeah, we were starving. If I had known this place was already completely booked, we wouldn't have bothered." Patting her protruding stomach with affection, she gave them an expectant look. "I'm starving and my feet are killing me…"

Taking the more than obvious hint, Lois bit out with an incredulous voice. "You want to join us?"

"Don't mind if we do!" Dinah spoke happily, already waving a waiter over and demanding all the chocolate desserts within a five mile radius. Awkwardly maneuvering her bulky frame into the booth, she filled the remaining space with a content sigh.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Clark loomed over the table as he looked at the insufficient space left for him.

Noticing the disapproving glares other patrons were beginning to send their way, Lois yanked on his arm with an angry hiss. "Just sit your ass down already!"

Obeying the order immediately, Clark carefully perched himself next to her with one muscular thigh hanging off the booth.

Pressed tightly between the two quiet men, Lois dug her nails into Clark's knee as she whispered lowly. "You are so dead."

* * *

**A/N:** Not much Clark so far, I know, but he's very prominent in coming parts. The next few parts should be up fairly quickly since I already have them posted on another site and am trying to play catch-up over here.


	3. Part 2a

_**Part 2a - Through the blue**_

The thing about unrequited love was that more often than not, it lead to desperate measures- and such desperation was known to cloud even the soundest of judgement.

Clark nodded to himself, satisfied with his assesment, it was the only logical explanation. After all, he was usually levelheaded and dependable, so it was only the extreme circumstances that had allowed him to agree to a half baked plan like the one he was about to set into motion.

Waiting unobtrusively by the wall- as per his date's strict orders, he fidgeted uncomfortably at the arrogant look the smug hostess shot him before returning her attention back to the haughty woman demanding entrance to the exclusive resteraunt. As another barrage of commands left the pouty lips of his date, Clark winced and watched as the hostess abandoned her fight for the upper hand.

With the air of someone accustomed to claiming victory, Dinah gracefully walked past the defeated girl, her smirk revealing that her opponent had never stood a chance. After all, only one other woman had ever gone head to head against the intimidating likes of Dinah Queen- and in the end, both women had been forced to call a truce to their unwavering battle of wills.

Taking a moment to give the hostess a sympathetic smile, Clark quickly followed his date and slipped past the thick blue velvet drapes, his eyes widening at the new world he had stumbled into. His feet itched to turn around and walk back out the way he came just to reassure himself that on the other side of the curtains was still the world he knew.

His mind swirled with words to describe his surroundings. Extravagant didn't nearly do it justice, nor did lavish.

Intimidating was the word that echoed in his head.

From the expensive marble staircase to the aloof waitors standing hidden in the shadows, the atmosphere was painstakingly cultivated to show just what type of clientele would be welcomed- and which would be turned away without a second's hesitation.

It was a safe haven for the wealthy, a place where they weren't forced to acknowledge those less fortunite than them. Clark glanced back at the blue drapes, the divide between two worlds and more than anything a warning to those who ventured further than they were allowed.

Feeling like a trespasser, he glanced back at his only route of escape, hoping no one would notice if he used his inhuman speed. Before he could succumb to the overwhelming urge to flee, Dinah grabbed his hand in a firm hold and pulled him closer to the room in front of them, her eyes scanning for their target.

Clark straightened at the satisfied smile that crossed her lips, his eyes immediately following the path her eyes had travelled.

In a secluded alcove across the room sat the couple Metropolis Weekly had dubbed the 'Newest _It_ couple'. From the moment the world had discovered Lois was dating the suave billionare, the general consensus was that it was a match made in heaven.

Honestly, the citizens of Gothom and Metropolis were acting as though some kind of miracle had been bestowed upon both cities simply because two people happened to go on a few dates.

He just understand what the big deal was.

Besides, did no one else see how ill suited the _lovely couple_ really was? Not one word had been spoken of their polar views of life, justice, and the free press. It seemed that no one really cared about the big issues as long as there were smiles all around for the cameras.

Lost in his increasingly bitter thoughts, Clark didn't realize just where his heated gaze had landed until the dark head turned and his eyes suddenly clashed with sparkling deep brown.

Feeling panic setting in, Clark let instinct take over and ducked behind the closest available object, simultaneously letting out a relieved breath and cursing himself. If the other man held even the tiniest shred of respect for him before, then it was a safe bet all traces would be gone after this.

Watching as her date practically cowered behind the potted palm, Dinah sent a reasurring smile to the bewildered elderly couple who had also taken notice of his weird behavior.

"Lost cuff link." Their confusion quickly cleared into understanding smiles at her easy explanation.

Dinah scooted closer and whispered harshly. "What are you doing?"

"Um…thinking?" Clark tried to act nonchalant, as if it was an everday occurrence that he hid behind decorative plants.

"Are you going to stay down there forever?" Dinah whispered, crouching down as much as her protruding stomach would allow- which wasn't much.

Looking up at his companion for the evening, Clark winced. The look on her face made it clear that there was only one acceptable answer to her question.

Before he could respond, she looked up and let out a small chuckle. "Well, looks like your time is up. It's now or never, lover boy." With those final words, she sauntered across the room with the confidence of a woman on a mission.

Mentally listing the many reasons why this was a horrible idea, Clark stood and hesitantly followed her path. He could only hope that by some fortunite twist of fate, Lois wouldn't notice him. If he was really lucky, this would be the exact moment his kryptonian DNA decided to gift him with yet another power- under the circumstances, he was desperately hoping it would be invisibility.

It seemed luck wasn't on his side tonight. Furious hazel eyes landed on him, burning into him with a growing intensity.

Remembeing the many instructions his friends had dolled out for just this occasion, Clark sent her a smile. At least, that was his intention. Instead, it merely came out as a nervous twitch of his lips and judging by her narrowed eyes, the act hadn't melted her heart as he had been assured, if done properly, it would.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was one he recognized, it was what she used on dangerous opposition, just before she attacked.

"Food! Um…W-we wanted food." Clark squeaked, shifting his weight a little further behind Dinah. After all, he was pretty sure Lois wouldn't lunge at him, even if only out of concern for the safety of the baby. If there was one thing he knew about Lois, it was she would control her growing rage as long as he kept such a very fragile barrier between them.

"Yeah, we were starving. If I had known this place was already completely booked, we wouldn't have bothered." Patting her protruding stomach with affection, Dinah gave the couple an expectant look as she spoke her rehearsed lines- not above using her unborn child as part of the ploy. "I'm starving and my feet are killing me…"

Unable to look at Lois in fear of losing what little courage he maintained, Clark instead found himself glancing at her date. The unimpressed, knowing smirk of the other man making him shift uncomfortably.

Movement caught his eye making Clark look over in surprise as his source of protection moved from his side and seated herself next to Bruce, leaving the only remaining spot next to the practically hissing ace reporter. Clark looked down at the small space left for his large frame and rubbed his neck sheepishly, his cheeks growing red from the stares being thrown his way- not to mention the idea of being pressed so tightly against the curves of the object of his affection.

The attention he was receiving was apparently wearing on Lois' already frayed nerves, the impatient glare she was aiming at him making her thoughts clear.

He was rooted to the spot as he realized that even when she was close to clawing his eyes out, Lois managed to look elegant, her attitude making it impossible to question that she truly belonged among the finest of Metropolis. It was odd, how she could slip seamlessly from the world of smalltown corn festivals to high society functions without even the slightest falter. He, on the other hand had never felt more out of place in his life.

As if in tune with his thoughts and attempting to rectify his feeling of displacement, Lois' hand pulled on his arm, her words lost on him as he basked in the wonderful senastion of her touch. Sitting down gently on the edge of the booth next to her, Clark gritted his teeth at the feel of the shapely thigh being pushed against his.

"You are so dead."

Somehow, even the sure promise of his imminent demise was worth this moment of being allowed so close to her, the hand on his knee that was burning through his pants more than he had ever dreamed of this night- even if her nails were digging in with ferocity.

Besides, it wasn't as though he hadn't already been warned of the many inventive ways Lois could- and would- make his life a living hell for going through with this plan. He could only hope that in the end things worked out better than the plan that had started this whole thing.


	4. Part 2b

**A/N:** Many, many, _many_ thanks to **Cloaker**. She not only saved this fic, but my sanity as well. I owe her big time!

* * *

_**Part 2b- Hey Jealousy**_

If there was such a thing as a merciful god then Clark hoped his prayers were being heard, because being struck down by a bolt of lightning before Lois could get her hands on him was the only way he _might_ possibly avoid her wrath. As it was, he was surprised not to see any scortch marks on his new suit- the one Dinah had erringly claimed would knock Lois over in lust- from the flames of fire in her eyes.

His only reprieve was he wasn't the only target of her ire. Apparently the dark billionaire wasn't on her list of favorite people at the moment either.

Not that she could really be blamed, considering both men had all but ignored her- and her many attempts to steer the conversation into more neutral territory- the past hour in favor of baiting the other. The fact that she was trapped between them- both literally _and_ figuratively- during their battle of egos only served to intensify the spark on her already short fuse.

Surprisingly enough, the infamous Lane temper had yet to make an appearance- something Clark attributed to her awareness of their over elegant surroundings. Although even with the threat of impropriety, there was no saying how much longer she would be willing to exert such control.

The only sign of anger besides her furious gaze was the all too familiar clenching of her jaw as she silently watched the interactions between her date and the man that most definitely had not been invited. And of course, if he had failed to notice the subtle hints of her displeasure, the insistent digging of nails into his thigh would have been sure to rectify the oversight in an instant. Clark winced at the thought of her impromptu weapons; had he been human, there was no doubt he would have been left with permanent reminders of this evening.

Consumed by curiousity, he had caved into the urge to check if Lois had resorted to the same warning tactics with Bruce. It was silly, but he was left with a sense of satisfaction at discovering she hadn't.

Somehow the knowledge that he was the only one she had initiated physical contact with- even if it was bordering on homicidal- had calmed him and instilled a confidence he usually lacked in these type of situations, enabling him to go head to head with his formidable oponent. Maybe that explained the mood he currently found himself in.

If he didn't know better, Clark would have thought there was red Kryptonite stashed somewhere nearby, because in a move frighteningly reminicsent of his time spent as Kal, he had thrown caution to the wind and abandoned his life dedicated to avoiding confrontation. Instead, he suddenly seemed intent on chasing it, not caring if the warning bells in his head were blaring.

For once, he was doing all the things deemed _too risky_ by Clark Kent standards- and he was thrilling in every second of this new freedom. Which was how he now found himself in the middle of yet another round of one-upmanship with Gotham's resident playboy- this one of his own instigation.

"I like that shade of red. Is that considered a power tie?" Clark cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful frown covering his face. "You know, I once heard that when a man resorts to those tactics, he's seriously lacking in other areas." Even in the middle of an insult, the manners drilled into him since childhood dictated that Clark add. "No offense."

"Is this the point where one of you whips out a ruler?" Lois snarked, eyes shifting back and forth between the increasingly obnoxious men. "Cause I'm sure it would help speed things along."

Both men ignored her comment, their heated gazes never wavering from the staring contest they seemed to be locked in. Lois, upon realizing that she wouldn't be getting even the slightest rise from either man, let out a huff of irritation and settled more comfortably against the cushion behind her. "Huh, apparently I'm invisible."

Not ruffled by the insinuated slight to his manhood, or the antics of his date, Bruce's hand lightly brushed over the item of interest. "None taken- and it's Ruby actually."

_Of course it is_, Clark inwardly snorted, marveling at how even a color could declare _priveldge_. A simple tie in Bruce's closet probably cost more than half of what Clark earned in a year. He fingered his own tie- a deep blue with a subtle swirl pattern that had come right off the rack. Odds were the billionaire had never even owned something that wasn't custom made, and would be loathe to admit that anything of his was as mundane as plain blue.

As though reading the younger man's thoughts, Bruce casually added in the mocking tone he seemed so fond of. "Yours is also quite nice."

Refusing to be intimidated, Clark took a deep breath and leveled his competition with a smirk. "Thanks, _Lois_ got it for me." The implication rang clear, purposefully alluding to a deeper intimacy than existed.

Judging by the response his comment received, the point he had been hoping to make had been more than effective- to more than the person it was aimed at.

It was shocking Lois didn't get whiplash from the speed her head snapped in his direction, the startled glance she shot him speaking volumes. In comparison, her date held a far more serene look, but from the slight flicker of annoyance in the dark brown eyes burning into his own though, it had hit a nerve.

_Good_, Clark thought, his bitterness over the past few weeks bubbling up as he once again thought of how his plans had been ruined.

It had taken years, but in a moment of startling clarity, Clark had finally begun to see the woman in front of him and let go of the denial that had plagued him since the moment they met. After countless hours analyzing his revelation - and finding out that apparently all of his friends had known long before he did- Clark had finally decided to start running towards Lois instead of away from his feelings when Bruce Wayne swept into town without warning, eyes only for one woman. Unfortunately, it was the the same woman that now held Clark's heart in her hands, even if she didn't realize it.

It was puzzling how such an amazing investigative reporter could be so blind to the affairs of her personal life. He was positive everyone could see the signs of his feelings clear as day- all except the one person that mattered. In his moments of contemplation, Clark couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason she didn't notice was simply because inwardly she knew the moment she did there would be complications sure to arise. History had long ago shown that neither of them were capable of producing a healthy, lasting relationship and with the overload of hours dedicated to their jobs, the problems with their love lives had increased drastically.

Not for the first time, Clark wished he had told Lois about his feelings before they had found themselves at this point. Deep down he was sure that if only given the chance to explain, without any distractions in the form of suave billionaires, that Lois would open her eyes and see what he did.

Sometimes, he would watch as a tentative awareness creeped into her eyes, only to disappear in a cloud of denial an instant later. Those moments always left the hollow feeling of despair in his heart and the sting of frustration creeping up his throat.

Unaware of his adversary's turbulent thoughts, Bruce casually slung his arm to rest on the booth behind Lois, his fingers gently toying with an errant curl. Tensing slightly at the contact, Lois quickly gulped the remainder of her wine and sent a mournful look at the now empty glass.

"She does have fine taste, doesn't she?"

Positive that if he opened his mouth to respond nothing but a growl would escape, Clark settled for a tight lipped smile, vaguely noticing Lois had done the same.

More than anything, he hated being reminded of the type of man Lois found herself drawn to time and again. Even though the beautiful brunnete would deny it whole heartedly, she had long ago developed a certain taste when it came to the men she dated- and it was hard not to notice.

Not all of them were wealthy, in fact only two had been considered so, but there was always an underlying sense of confidence- of self worth and power- in each man that attracted Lois like a moth to a flame.

They were the same traits Clark had struggled to maintain on a daily basis in his youth and still found himself battling with on occasion, and Clark knew his all around boy scout slash best friend routine wasn't going to do more than get him playful punches in the arm from her.

The lack of response hung conspicuously in the air and silence descended upon the small group, making the tension all the more noticable.

As though sensing the mounting awkwardness- a possibility Clark refused to discredit considering the full service treatment the patrons expected- a waiter gracefully stopped at their table, waiting for permission to intrude upon their privacy. At the expectant looks trained on him, the man politely enquired. "Would anyone care for dessert this evening?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we want to prolong this dazzling evening?" Lois muttered, her soft comment drowned out by the only other woman at the table.

"Yes!" Dinah answered, looking up from her plate for the first time in an hour to listen with rapt attention to the long list of treats the waitor spouted from memory.

Clark repressed a snort, he had almost forgotten she was there. Not one word had come from her direction since the first delightful whiff of decadent food had taken over her thought process. The second food had been placed before her, Dinah had forgotten their painstakingly detailed plan and left him to his own devices- despite earlier claims that she would aid him in any way possible.

Which, all things considered, Clark thought he had handled his abandonment quite well.

A small grin threatened to creep onto his face when Dinah decided to respond with a list of her own, one almost as long as the waitor's. Obviously, the man was a professional, because he didn't so much as blink at the gluttonous order.

_Smart man_, Clark silently praised. If there was one thing to avoid, it was commenting on the pregnant woman's appetite- even jokingly. From personal experience he had learned that all it would achive was making a very pissed off- and sometimes teary eyed- hormonal woman give him a piece of her mind. Not to mention the frustrated archer that came along afterwards.

Trying to hide the hint of a smile from the memory of that particular incident, Clark chose the least lavish of the options- a complicated french sounding dessert- hating the way he stumbled over the pronunciation when only a moment ago Bruce had expertly recited his own order perfectly in the foreign language.

Remembering the description from the waitor, Clark couldn't stop from rolling his eyes at his own dessert. Once explained, the treat sound suspiciously like plain old apple pie- only with the foreign chef's own twist- and a very obvious new name. _Probably their justification of charging more than thirty dollars for it_, Clark mused cynically.

Unlike the rest of her companions, Lois took her time deciding; her brow furrowed as she silently debated which to choose.

Leaning his head down close to murmur in Lois' ear- quite unnecessary in Clark's opinion- Bruce smoothly voiced his suggestion. "Try the Fondant aux Poires et au Gingembre. They're famous for it."

Clark bit back a retort that she could choose her own food, but somehow found himself instead making a suggestion of his own. "You should get what I ordered."

Lois arched a perfect brow at both men while Dinah nodded enthusiastically in support of each suggestion made.

All the attention now focused on him paired with the all too knowing smirk that seemed to have found permanent residence on the other man's face caused Clark to squirm in his seat, prompting him to add lamly. "Nothing like good old apple pie…"

Rolling his eyes at himself, Clark noticed that Lois was in the process of doing the same. Suddenly, he felt as though he had walked into some sort of trap- and from the mirth in Bruce's eyes, he had.

"It's her favorite." Clark informed the other man in an attempt to regain his footing, a newfound smugness radiating from him at being the one to know such a prized piece of informaton. "Has been for years."

"That may be true, but _plain old pie _can get so boring."

"Some things are impossible to get tired of." Clark bit out, not quite understanding just why he was growing so defensive of his food of choice, but unable to let the slight pass without some rebuke.

A distracted smile touched Clark's lips for a brief moment; his hearing picking up the barely audible mumbling coming from the woman beside him as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, good. A healthy debate about pie- just what the night's been missing…"

"Maybe." Bruce replied, his lips tilting upward. Clark was really starting to hate how the billionare always had the look of a man that knew a secret- one he found far to amusing to share with everyone else. "Then again, she could be the mood for something new- the adventurous."

In one fell swoop, Clark's newfound confidence of the night was battered, and shaking from the impact of the other man's words. Unwilling to reveal the chip in his armor for even a moment, Clark responded heatedly. If his words were more defensive then witty, he didn't care. "Well it might be fun for awhile, but it won't last. Never does and-"

If either man would have bothered to look at the woman in question, they may not have been so eager to continue their game of one-upmanship, but both men were far too busy glaring at the other to notice much of anything at the moment.

Apparently realizing that they would continue this ridiculous debate indefinitely if allowed to, Lois decided to take matters into her own hands, declaring in a harsh tone. "-And maybe _she_ can choose her own food!"

Two pairs of startled eyes landed on her, as though they had forgotten about their reluctant audience. Lois gritted her teeth at once again being relegated to the sidelines. Pointedly ignoring the men on either side of her, she sent the waiter a strained smile "I'll have the Moelleux au Chocolat."

Before the wide eyed waitor could so much as take a step, her hand was clutching his sleeve in a desperate grasp- her body half draped over Clark's in order to reach him. "Keep the wine coming."

More than a pang of disappointment filled Clark as Lois quickly returned to her previous position, no longer practically sitting on his lap. He had probably enjoyed it a little too much anyway, considering she was ready to claw his eyes out- and he should've been thankful that she had moved before the situation turned mortifying. Still, those rare moments when she was pressed close were too few and far between- and as a begger, he couldn't afford to be a chooser.

On a normal day, he might have taken the opportunity her nearness presented and draped a casual- and always pointedly platonic- arm around her shoulder. But today wasn't just another day- and even such a simple gesture would not be received well. Especially with his intentions no longer firmly filed away in the box labeled friend.

Not willing to draw undue attention to himself and be put in her line of fire, he snuck a closer look at her from the corner of his eye and winced.

Judging from the continous grinding of her teeth- a habit that both chagrined her dentist and warned her friends of impending doom- Lois was deep in thought and not at all happy about the conclusions she was coming to. From his behavior tonight, Clark could only guess what was running through that whirlwind mind of hers- and honestly wasn't even sure he wanted to know, but he would be willing to lay his next paycheck on the line that she was almost to her boiling point.

Instead of the trepidation he knew he should have felt at that realization, a surge of of satisfaction raced through his veins, because no matter how many circles Bruce Wayne managed to talk around him, Clark still had him beat in the department of Lois Lane and the many things that made her tick.

He doubted Wayne knew what that particular trait meant, at least not as well as Clark himself did. After years of close proximity- not to mention months of longingly following her every move- he knew all of Lois' little faults, her idiosyncrasies. He knew that she loved swiss fudge but wouldn't splurdge on it herself since she secretly thought it was a little too self indulgent, but he also knew that in the same breath she was likely to buy a whole pint of double fugde ice cream and threaten anyone that came within a five mile radius of it.

Lois Lane was full of contradictions, and Clark was positive a man like Bruce Wayne didn't have the time or inclination to apprecitate them for what they were, even if he did make the effort to learn each and every one.

It hurt, knowing that one day, the other man might know all the intimate details that had taken Clark years to acquire, but the idea that he would learn beyond those things made Clark's chest constrict painfully. It was the little unknown habits that only a lover was privy to that Clark yearned to discover, and the longer Bruce Wayne stayed in the picture, the less likely he would ever get the opportunity.

Seized by panic, Clark could actually feel his chance slipping from his grasp, sliding through his fingers as easily as sand. He should have been used to the violent wave of panic that would crash into him at the thought of Lois settling down with anyone but him, but as the weeks had passed, the surge of emotion still managed to leave him breathless.

Without conscious thought, words spilled from his lips, desperate to get rid of the interloper. "Go back to Gothom."

"Clark!" Lois snapped, voice sharp as her eyes conveyed shock at his blatantly rude behavior, her tolerance for such asanine antics wearing thinner as the night went on.

Unable to back down with the urgency still racing through his veins, Clark looked at Lois with a careless shrug before turning back to Bruce. "Doesn't Wayne Industries need you, you know, there?"

Not missing a beat, Bruce shrugged. "It's nothing that can't be handled via phone." The tender smile he directed at his date held a promise that froze Lois to her spot; her plastic smile faltering and a pink tinge touching her cheeks as her eyes skittered away, suddenly intent on the fine linen covering the table.

Clark's heart clenched at the current of emotion streaming between the silent pair. The fact that it was Bruce Wayne of all people that had caused such an effect only intensified that feeling. It would have been easy to claim it was because he had a bad feeling about the other man, but deep down he knew that it was the exact opposite. No matter how much he resented the billionaire, as far as he could see, Bruce Wayne was as decent as they came- and that in itself was a problem.

With Lana, it had been easy to justify his raging jealousy, excusing his behavior loudly and frequently with the fact that Lex Luthor was a cruel man that destroyed everything in his path. It had been an accepted part of everyday life for all those concerned that Lana needed protecting- and who was better for the job than him?

This time around, such reasoning was flimsy at best, and he had no doubt that if Lois even suspected the thought of her as helpless had crossed his mind that he would be the one in need of protecting.

Pushing aside his musings, Clark pressed the issue further. "You can't do everything by phone forever…"

"Well, we can't all lead the easy going life of a paper boy, you know. Some of us have responsibilities." Bruce deftly sidestepped the issue. The tone of his voice one a parent would use on a petulant child.

Clark bit back the defense that he was actually an intern, knowing it would only deepen the condescending smile now covering the other man's face, and clenched his fist as Bruce continued.

"You have no idea how much I envy the simple life a man such as yourself must lead." Beneath the snide comment ran an undercurrent of truthfulness that made Clark pause, wondering just how complicated the life of a privledged philanthropist could truly be.

Out of habit, he glanced at Lois to see if she was on the same wavelength and frowned at the unperturbed expression on her face. There was no way a reporter as good as her had missed something so significant and yet there was no outward curiosity at the hidden meaning. Shelving that mystery to be solved at a later time, Clark returned to the situation at hand.

"So, Metropolis is just a little _fling_?" He sniped, glancing significantly at Lois; too caught up in making his point to notice the livid expression now covering her face.

Instead of hearing the witty retort Clark was sure was ready to roll off the billionaire's tongue, a low, and decidedly feral growl, reached his ears- the only warning he received before he felt a surprising burst of power slamming against his side. Too stunned by the forceful shove to do anything but gasp, Clark found himself landing in an unceremonious heap on the pristine hardwood floor, a loud thud following his clumsy descent.

Lying flat on his back, Clark looked up in surprise and found his wide eyes clashing with the hard glint of hazel. "We need to talk. _Now_."


	5. Part 3

**A/N:** Many thanks to _Cloaker_ for not only giving me some great direction with this, but also a swift kick in the ass when I needed it. Thanks!

* * *

_**Part 3- Now or never**_

People were starting to stare.

Necks craned in eager attempts to get a better view of the sudden commotion, the usually intimate atmosphere now replaced by curiosity and mounting disapproval at the disturbance to their peaceful evenings.

The expertly trained staff watched hesitantly, torn between maintaining the carefully cultivated air of quiet intimacy and possibly offending two of their most promenient patrons or allowing the scene to unfold unhindered.

In the end, they opted for the latter, hoping it would be enough when revealed that Bruce Wayne had been involved in some capacity in the happenings. After all, the world loved nothing more than to see what outrageous display the billionaire would come up with next and when it was discovered that his new lady love had been an active participant, they were sure to be absolved for their lack of interference.

Hands on hips, Lois ignored the unwelcome attention they were receiving, too caught up in her anger to feel the slightest chagrin at the fact that her last words had been more than the proper volume for a place like this or that she was in the process of causing a scene.

None of it mattered in the face of her fury. Besides, she was confident that once the many spectators heard her reasons, they would agree that she was more than justified. Hell, they might even give her an award for the restraint she had showed all evening.

If she was in the mood to be completely honest, Lois might have conceded that self control wasn't the only reason she had abstained from breaking up their pissing contest until this point.

During the idiotic male posturing between her date and best friend, Lois had amused herself by debating which deserved a fork in their hand first when, out of sheer luck, she had glanced up in time to catch a glimpse of Senator Walker being ushered to a very dark and extremely secluded alcove. The woman on his arm was more than half his age, and by the way she was hanging off him, was most definitely not his daughter.

While the sight of a married man fondling another woman was disturbing, it wasn't a complete shock- and not worthy for a journalist of her stature to write about- the busty blonde in question tickled a forgotten memory. The mystery had kept Lois glued to her seat as she tried to remember just where she recognized the little homewrecker from.

As much as Lois tried, she hadn't been able to place just why the woman seemed so familiar to her. Much to her disgust, not even an hour later the pair was slinking towards the exit, the way their bodies draped across each other making it clear what the rest of their evening would entail.

Before the woman could slip away completely incognito, Lois was graced with a clear view of her face. In a flash, Lois' memory snapped into place, categorizing the buxom blonde as one of the late Maroni's infamous _girls_.

Excitement had coursed through her veins at the revelation. A Senator having an affair may not be worthy of her time, but one that was having an affair with a high class escort known for her ties to the mob was what Pulitzers were made of.

Lois' first thought had been to inform her protégé of her amazing scoup, but tossed the idea aside as his behavior became even more apalling.

In the back of her mind, the part not clouded by rage, Lois noted that this was actually the perfect cover. With high profile dates in the form of Bruce Wayne and Dinah Queen- the media was bound to take note, splashing useless details of their night in the society columns- something that was sure stir a panic in the dirty politician.

What better way to lure the Senator into a false sense of security than to draw attention to herself, thus proving that it was a coincidence both parties happened to be here tonight. After all, no good reporter would draw attention to themselves when sniffing out a story- especially one this juicy. This whole commotion would be more than enough to ease any worries that his clandestine affair had been spotted.

Pushing thoughts of her latest story aside, Lois watched with narrowed eyes as Clark recovered enough from his shock to pull himself off the floor, his nervous gaze flickering to their companions. The pleading look he sent their way doing nothing to the alleviate his nerves.

While Dinah had returned to her sugar daze, oblivious to the mounting tension, Bruce seemed content to watch from the sidelines as the air became thick with unease, a sardonic smirk covering his lips as he casually sipped his deep crimson wine. Considering the other man's plans for a romantic evening had been crashed by two very unwelcome guests, Clark felt a moment of surprise that Wayne wasn't taking more justified enjoyment in his rival's downfall.

Although with Bruce Wayne, one never could tell. His eyes revealed nothing of his true feelings and the aura of confidence that always surrounded him hadn't faltered for even a moment. Apparently even the stirring of a Lane tornado did little to faze the suave businessman.

Before their eyes could meet and add even more to his own discomfort, Clark looked away, his gaze instinctively sliding back to the woman that was so often the focus of his thoughts.

Even though Lois wanted nothing more than to prolong his discomfort, she was able to look beyond her anger in order to realize an audience for the impending conversation probably wasn't the best idea. If she wanted straight answers, there was no way she was going to allow the chance for interruptions.

Lois' hand jerked out and fisted his tie in her grasp, dragging his large stumbling frame after her as she stalked across the room to the secluded balcony. No way in hell did she trust Clark to follow her of his own accord, especially since he had taken to being so unpredicatable as of late- something Lois would have enjoyed much more had it been different circumstances.

Without speaking a word, Lois released her hold of him and stepped back, waiting for what, he didn't know. In grim amusement, Lois watched as Clark shot one last desperate look at their companions across the expanse of dancing couples, nervously wiping his palms against his dark shirt before reluctantly looking at her.

Although no one would be able to hear them from such a distance, Lois sought more privacy by pulling shut the heavy drapes, effectively cutting them off from the rest of the world.

As if the same thought had occurred to him, Clark gulped and watched her warily as though she would pounce at any moment. Instead of doing as expected and attacking him immediately, Lois walked towards the ledge, looking out at the skyline, a conspicious silence coming from her. Even though no words were spoken, her lack of conversation was deafening.

With Lois Lane, yelling was a good thing, the expected thing, something that allowed her to vent her feelings before moving on. Silence on the other hand was new and unnerving.

She could feel him fidgeting behind her, his anxiety becoming a tangible thing. It might have been amusing in different circumstances. As it was, she was too consumed with anger and confusion.

Sometimes she just didn't understand Clark. He could be the most timid man she had ever met and in the next moment turn around and eagerly go head to head with a billionaire. Lois frowned, remembering the day not long ago when Bruce Wayne had strode into the _Daily Planet_- and their lives.

Oliver had been beside himself as he introduced his old friend, sending a significant look towards Clark as he used the term. From the slight clenching of Clark's jaw and the guarded stance of Bruce, there was a message that eluded her. As though sensing her probing gaze, all three had returned to normal right before her very eyes. It was almost as though she had imagined the whole thing.

The appreciative sparkle in the Gothom playboy's eyes as they landed on her had been hard to miss, as well as the knowing way he mentioned she would be a hard woman to forget. Something about the way he spoke the words had given her pause, making her feel as though he was speaking from personal experience- although she was sure to have remembered meeting the infamous Bruce Wayne before.

Even though it had been an intriguing train of thought, Lois shrugged it off, far more interested in her best friend's reaction to the newcomer. Seemingly without any reason beyond _I just don't_, Clark had instantly disliked the other man- much to Oliver's chagrin, and her bafflement.

With a fresh scent for a story, little interest in listening to the reminiscing between two billionaires, and hell bent on avoiding being around a pissy Clark Kent, Lois had quickly made her escape.

Less than two hours later, she had found herself in the same spot; only this time she was covered in scrapes and dirt, her mind rapidly spining at the shocking revelation she had just received. While Oliver fussed over her- his mother henning growing stronger with each day closer to fatherhood, the two other men had been far more preoccupied with one another.

Despite the fact that Bruce Wayne had assisted her- she firmly refused to concede his point that it was a rescue since she could, and would, have figured a way out of that sticky situation on her own- Clark had become even more belligerant. It was almost as though he thought something had been stolen from him- although Lois couldn't fathom what that might be. Both men had stared at the other intently- speaking in harsh tones- and if Lois didn't know better, in code.

From there, the animosity Clark felt for her new friend had grown, even more when she had revealed the intention of pursuing a relationship with him. Predictably she had been faced with an onslaught of reasons why it was a bad idea, but through every argument she had held strong.

The hurt she saw in Clark's eyes every time his logic failed to convince her made Lois' chest ache, but how could she explain that a kiss from years past with a mysterious stranger had stuck with her, plaguing her dreams at night, leaving her heart longing for more?

How could she tell him without revealing too much that after all this time, she had finally been given an opportunity to have that dream? That even if this thing, whatever it was turning out to be, didn't work with Bruce she would finally be able to put to rest the hollow feeling of never having the chance to recapture the passion she felt so long ago?

She couldn't. As much as she wanted to share this with Clark, it was no longer only her decision to make. Two other people's fate's depended on secrecy and the more people that knew even the smallest of details added too much risk.

Clark Kent, for all his bumbling farmboy ways, was no idiot, he would put two and two together and come out with four- just like she had. After all, Clark already knew about that unforgettable night, had even seen the pictures and although he didn't know the whole story, it was only a matter of time before his reporter instincts kicked in and he began to ask the right questions.

The sound of shuffling feet behind her pulled Lois from her introspection. "Smallville." Although the word came out as nothing more than a sigh, there was no warmth in the usually comforting endearment.

With a deep breath, she turned to face the source of the scraping noise, deep blue eyes watching her every move anxiously.

At the sight of Clark Kent, shoulders hunched and shifting his feet nervously as his eyes studied her intently, Lois felt the anger inside of her drain. Suddenly she was more tired than upset, and all she wanted was answers to his behaviour before going home and sleeping until this evening became a distant memory.

"You know, if you were trying to make me jealous, using your best friend's pregnant wife wasn't the way to do it." Lois remarked dryly, her brow raised haughtily at the look of absolute incredulity on his face. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting such a civil encounter.

Relief swept over Clark, slowing the churning in his stomach. If Lois was willing to return to the routine of thier teasing snipes maybe he had a chance to climb out of the hole he had spent all night digging.

"You've got five minutes to explain what tonight was about." Lois informed him, her eyes sending a clear message that whatever his next words were, they had better be good. As if that wasn't a sufficient enough warning, she added. "Don't mess it up."

Taking a deep breath, Clark looked down at his hands, mentally preparing the right words.

His mind drew a blank at her expectant look. He was at a loss, his friends hadn't prepared him for the likely hood of this situation. Not for the first time since the night began, he wished he was born with the charisma that both Bruce and Oliver seemed to have in endless supply.

From the darkest corner of his mind, a long since buried phrase niggled it's way into the light and demanded to be released once again. For years, it had been his fallback statement whenever a situation arose, always justifying his actions, and now in his time of need, Clark felt himself falling back into old habits.

_Don't say it, don't say it_, a little voice chanted, warning that his concern wouldn't be welcome. Still, no matter how loud the voice of caution was screaming in his head, the words were alread slipping from his tongue.

"I'm trying to protect you!"

Past experience- with a far different woman than the one in front of him- had taught Clark those words would bring forth teary eyes and a whole speech about how he was the one that had caused the most hurt, that the truth would be their only salvation.

Instead, righteous indignation met his declaration, quickly followed by the resurgence of the fury he had been so relieved to avoid only seconds earlier.

Lois saw red as she processed his words. Of all the idiotic notions Clark Kent had held, this was by far the biggest. Lois Lane was a woman that knew her own mind and could take care of herself- and if she happened to be bit confused about her love life she could damn well figure things out without a man swooping in to clarify things.

"You're trying to protect me?" Lois repeated, a dangerous edge to her words as her hands motioned to their surroundings. "What exactly are you trying to protect me from? The beautiful skyline or was it the delicious desserts?"

_A broken heart_, Clark's mind whispered.

His mouth remained firmly shut though, intent on avoiding the paths _that_ conversation might go down. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid tonight, it was reminding her of the rare moment of vulnerability she had shared with him two years ago.

Besides, he wasn't about to use it to win an argument. Holding her in his arms as she sobbed out her broken heart over Oliver Queen was not an experience he relished, and deep down he knew that she was grateful he had never mentioned the incident.

The memory of her tear stained cheeks stll haunted him and Clark was positive that in the end, Bruce Wayne would cause the same heartache.

Voice now saccharine, her eyes went wide in an imitation of innocence. "Golly jee, thanks Clark. I don't what I would have done without you rescuing me from that minefield."

Before Lois could work herself into a bigger frenzy, Clark attempted damage control, hoping to convey the many thoughts racing through his mind. "That's not h-"

As though she hadn't heard him, Lois continued, her voice cold steel. "For the record, no one takes care of me except for me. Got that?"

He did. In fact, it was one of the things that had drawn him to her from the beginning. In a life where everyone seemed to look to him for salvation, it was a welcome relief to have at least one person unwilling to rely on him to swoop in and save the day. The pride Lois held in her ability to care for herself was something he secretly shared too.

"And another thing, don't you ev-"

At the realization a long winded tirade was about to begin, Clark could feel the only chance to explain his actions slipping away. If he had learned one thing the last few years it was not to let these important opportunities pass him by away. It was now or never and he wouldn't make the same mistakes of his youth.

In a move logical only to someone driven by desperation, Clark quickly strode toward her and pulled her into his arms. With flawless execution, he swirled them through the small opening in the curtains and onto the dance floor with the other elegantly dressed couples. Hopefully she would be too aware of the surrounding patrons to scream at him.

Wide eyes stared up at him as Lois open and closed her mouth, too shocked to do anything but spin and twirl in imitation of the other dancers. Clark's new penchant for the spontaneous was really throwing her off her game, and if there was anything Lois hated with a passion, it was not being in top form.

"Listen, I know-"

The sound of his voice snapped Lois out of her daze. "You obviously don't know anything." She hissed up at him, attempting to pull out of his arms.

If looks could kill, Clark was sure he would be cold on the ground, but even that didn't deter him as his grip on her waist tightened, keeping her body pressed close to his.

At the forceful action Lois felt her mouth go dry. If she wasn't so angry, she might have been willing to enjoy this new, poweful side of him and the hard body she could feel hidden beneath the layers of cloth. As quickly as they came, Lois shoved the lascivious thoughts aside. She refused to allow her anger to be derailed when he so obviously deserved it.

"Are you going to let me talk?" Clark asked in irritation, keeping his voice low as a nearby couple sent them curious looks.

"No." Lois stated bluntly, secretly relieved to have a distraction from her disturbing thoughts. "Not when everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid."

"Would you just listen?" He pleaded, his tone sharp with frustration.

Like hell she was going to listen to more of his pathetic claims, especially after his intial one that she was some damsel in distress in need of a hero. "No, you listen to me. I don't know what the hell you and Bruce have against each other, but I am not some tool in your macho pissing contest."

"It's not like that…" Clark sighed, his hands on her waist tightening with stress.

At the weak defense, Lois declared sternly. "I refuse to be treated like some toy stuck in a tug of war between toddlers!"

No matter how much he wanted to deny the underlying accusation, Clark couldn't delude himself enough to do so. The fact was he _had_ acted immature, but the five year old inside of him petulantly screamed that so had Bruce and yet the only one dealing with the consequences was him. Apparently in his heightened state of stress, the thoughts he usually wouldn't speak were freely flowing from his mouth because Lois was suddenly staring at him as if he had grown two extra heads.

The idea of slapping Clark across the back of the head had never seemed so appealing than right now, Lois mused. How did the idiot infront of her not understand that he lived up to a higher standard than Bruce Wayne? That the reason she wasn't as livid at the billionaire was because he wasn't the one she trusted with intimate details of herself nor had she ever respected his opinion enough to ask for advice.

Quite simply, Bruce Wayne wasn't the man she expected anything from. Clark Kent was.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" That's your defense?" Lowering her voice in an unflattering imitation of him, Lois mocked. "_He did it too_?"

"That's not my defense." Clark intejected quickly, praying to tap into the wisdom his mother had dispensed all his life. For some reason whenever faced with Lois' ire, he found himself forgetting common sense and acting the epitome of a fool.

"Really? Then what is?" Letting out a huff of irritation, Lois raised a skeptical brow. "Seriously, feel free to fill me in on why you felt the need to crash my date? Or maybe why you act like a baby whenever I even mention Bruce?"

Clark wanted to recite epic poems that would entail all he felt and make her understand what was in his heart, but his mind drew a blank so instead, he settled for the easiest part of his reasoning. "You barely know this guy, Lois."

It was a line that had been repeated numerous time within the last few weeks, one that never failed to make Lois' eye twitch in annoyance. "Oh yeah, I forgot your criteria." Lois scoffed up at him. "First you need to pine for a decade, do a little dance number around each other for year, then you finally get to start _thinking_ about going on a date. Well, I'm sorry if my relationship with Bruce doesn't follow _your_ rules."

Clark winced at her acerbic tone, feeling frustration beginning to close in on him. Like all the other times he had ventured upon the subject, it was quickly turning into a down and out brawl. If only his most solid reason against the relationship wasn't forbidden to reveal she might understand, but since it was off limits he found himself floundering.

"Five dates hardly qualifies as a relationship." Clark muttered lowly as he thought about those horrible nights he had waited at home, hoping she would come to her senses. It never happened, instead he was forced to watch as one date turned in two, and before he knew it, the world had declared them a couple.

Hearing his mumbled response, Lois raked her fingers through her hair before letting them fall limply back onto his shoulders, an exasperated look taking over her face. "This has got to stop Clark!"

Honestly, she didn't know how many more times she could have this conversation before she started pulling out her hair. At every turn Clark insisted on undermining her relationship with Bruce, his opinions mixing with everyone else's in her life until there was nothing but white noise filling her mind.

It was hard enough trying to define the complex emotions running through her system without having to deal with the world's input, their constant demands for an answer to the million dollar question ringing in her ears. What were her and Bruce, anyway?

Friends? Soulmates? Casual acquaintances trying for more?

_I don't know_, Lois wanted to scream, but her pride refused to impart that weakness and so she was left scrounging for the right label. Something that was harder than she thought when no matter how many times she tried, some part of her refused to acknowledge Bruce as what the press had deemed him. The word boyfriend felt foreign on her tongue, as though it didn't belong there and even if she was loathe to admit it, some of Clark's points had actually been along the same lines of the doubts that had taken residence in the back of her mind.

Sometimes she felt like screaming at the unfairness of it all.

The universe was obviously playing some twisted game with her because finally, _finally_ she had found what she had been searching for only to have confusion and doubts plague her. With one question answered, a hundred more had been left in it's place.

She didn't have the patience for another argument with Clark, and quite frankly all she wanted to do was curl up on her couch with her temperamental kitten and pretend her world consisted of nothing more than that.

"I'm not getting into this again." Lois declared, slowly extracting herself from the band his arms had made around her waist.

A smart man would give Lois time to recharge- a day or two without his presence in order to clear her head- but tonight Clark had found a confidence within himself that only existed when playing the role of the mysterious hero. It was exciting to feel the same surge of self assurance in his personal life as in those adrenaline fueled moments, but as always, it never lasted and tonight was no exception. Even now he could feel it quickly falling away.

It was now or never.

Refusing to let yet another argument go unfinished between them, Clark's hands gripped her waist in a firm hold, cutting off her attempts to make an escape.

One way or another, he was going to let her know how he truly felt.

At the heated glare piercing him, Clark winced as he realized that any declarations made tonight would not be absorbed. He had seen that look on her face before. It always made an appearance when her mind had already been set and she was simply tuning him out before she continued with whatever plan had taken hold of her.

In a split second, he realized what he had to do; if she refused to listen to him than he had to show her.

Clark bit his lip as the weight of what he was about to do hit him like a ton of kryptonite. Lois was definitely going to kill him, then once his mother and Chloe heard the story, they would help bury the body.

"Maybe this will clear things up."

In a vain attempt to restore his wavering courage, Clark drew in a deep breath, muttered a low _here goes nothing _and before Lois could voice the question shining in her eyes, quickly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

At the first hesitant touch of his lips, Lois felt herself freeze in shock, unable to move as her mind stuttered to a halt. Taking her lack of hissing rage as permission, Clark pulled her closer, his hands eagerly discovering the smooth skin left bare by her backless dress.

Shivers of anticipation ran through Lois at the feel of his fingers lightly pressing into her flesh and without thought, she began to respond to the teasing brushes of his mouth. She swayed forward, lids fluttering shut as her hands glided down his broad shoulders to press against the hard muscles of his chest. Emboldened by her response, Clark slanted his mouth over hers in a demand for more, coaxing little darts of pleasure to shoot down her spine as his tongue explored the warmth of her mouth.

Sensations unlike anything she had ever felt washed over her and Lois yearned for more…somewhere in the back of her mind, a memory struggled to the front, unable to breach the surface of consciousness as desire once again took hold of her.

Clark's large hand caressed her neck, his fingers gently grazing the pounding pulse he found there.

A soft whimper filled the air and Lois vaguely recognized it as her own. At the recognition, reality crashed upon her and doused her raging desire in cold ice.

With a gasp, Lois jerked away from Clark's hold, belatedly realizing she was clutching the collar of his shirt. Letting her hands drop limply to her sides, her wide eyes watched as a myriad of emotions filled the dazed blue eyes staring at her.

Reading the raw emotions on his face, the night's events suddenly flashed across Lois' mind in a new light. The perpetual unaswered question of _why_ that had been looping through her mind all night finally found it's answer and Lois felt the world spin.

Dizzyness took hold of Lois as her mind struggled to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes, completely unaware of the disapproving glares being thrown their way from the elegantly dressed couples surrounding them, the haughty looks growing more severe as they realized the two figures blocking the middle of the dancefloor were the same people from earlier.

At the loud harrumph from a robust woman gliding past her, Lois glanced around herself and suddenly realized while she had been staring at Clark, her fingertips had been gently touching her tingling lips.

In a flash, she dropped her hand and looked down at the traitorous digit with narrowed eyes before returning her gaze to the clouded blue watching her intently.

Lois avoided his gaze, still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Clark Kent, the best friend she had ever known, had just kissed her- and even more shocking was that it the most electrifying kiss she had ever had.

Her mind was in chaos as she tried to come to terms with the sudden shift between them. Sure she had always known there was an underlying attraction between them- something that came to surface in some of the oddest moments- but she had ignored it and eventually it became second nature, even more so when she was able to place him firmly in the box labeled _Smallville_. He was the farmboy she loved to hassle and secretly thought of as one of her best friends. Any feelings she may have had for him were easily buried away, never to be thought of again- and she had thought he had done the same. Obviously though, somewhere along the way things had become more complicated than she thought.

At least now she knew why Clark looked like a kicked puppy whenever her relationship with Bruce was brought to attention…At the though of her date, Lois felt her eyes widen in horror. She had forgotten Bruce was here, and probably watching them from across the room at this very moment. Sparing a quick glance towards their table, Lois felt a wave of relief when she saw that the couples littering the dance floor blocked them from view.

Hopefully, he hadn't seen her in Clark's arms. It wasn't as though they had put any specifications on their blossoming relationship, it was far too new between them for anything like that, but Lois didn't think Bruce would appreciate being witness to this encounter.

Even if by some miracle he hadn't seen anything, _she_ most certainly didn't like being put in this position.

Maybe another woman might have enjoyed the attention she was receiving, but Lois had never been the type that thrived on the drama a love triangle would bring and she sure as hell had never taken perverse satisfaction in stringing men along.

It was almost as though Clark had confused her with someone else, Lois noted with growing agitation.

A disturbing thought occurred to her, one that was quickly making her stomach lurch with disgust. Without knowing it, had she been thrust into the role of one Lana Lang- the unsure maiden torn between a steely billionaire and a gentle farmboy? From Clark's earlier comment about her needing his protection- a trait most assuredly belonging to the former Mrs. Luther- he had placed her in the same category.

Well she was Lois Lane, and no way in hell would she follow the other woman's over used script.

Indignant fury took over the confused emotions still threatening to swarm her and Lois narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms defensively.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I don't know what kind of shit Lana thought was romantic-" Lois paused, her nose scrunching up in disgust. To be honest, she did in fact know what those two considered romance and it just so happened to coincide with his actions tonight. "Okay, so I do- and those jackass stunts don't work with me. This behavior has got to stop Clark!"

Throwing her arms up in aggravation, Lois sent him a genuinely puzzled look and her tone lost some of it's sharp edge. "Honestly, what did you think was going to happen tonight? That I would be so overcome by your highschool antics I would swoon into your arms?"

Clark shook his head slowly. No, he hadn't thought any of that. In fact, he honestly couldn't say what he had thought tonight would accomplish beyond forcing Lois to see what was right in front of her and from the knowing spark in her eyes, it was safe to say she had opened her eyes to more than what he originally intended.

"You know damn well I'm not like that." Lois reprimanded in an angry hiss, disappointed he could possibly think such a thing of her. The fact that her best friend thought she was so shallow stung more than she cared to admit and pissed her off to extremes she hadn't reached before.

A nod of agreement met her outraged statement, but did little to ease the raging inferno burning inside of Lois. Clark suppressed a sigh, he wasn't fooled by her anger, beneath her veneer of her fury there was a hurt that lingered and for once in their long friendship, he couldn't tell which emotion was more dominant.

With shaky hands, Clark raked his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes while his mind searched for the right words- a task harder than he would have expected for a journalism student. At this point, the slightest infraction on his part would most definitely end with Lois' fist in his eye- something that would cause her pain and add more fuel to her firey temper.

His mind screamed at him to apologize for kissing her, but his heart refused. For the briefest of seconds, when she had responded to his kiss, it was as if every wish he ever made all combined to make that moment. He should have known better though, after all, it was just a stupid chick flick notion that a kiss could magically make everything right.

"Stupid jackass."

Clark winced at the insult, his time to think of a response was running out if Lois' increasingly angry mutters were anything to go by.

Still unsure of what to say but knowing Lois demanded some sort of answer, Clark took deep breath and opened his eyes. A harsh sigh escaped his lips at the sight that met his eyes. Instead of the woman he expected infront of him, there was nothing but air. Looking mentally deranged, Clark stood in the middle of the dance floor wondering at what point he lost the love of his life.

Had Lois been slipping away from him these last few weeks as he feared or had it started before he ever realized? Maybe his chance with Lois was lost to him long before it had even become a possibility in his mind, all because of a decision from years earlier.

As the crowd of swaying couples parted, Clark let out a humorless chuckle. Apparently his date wasn't too observant, the thumbs up she was sending him a bitter reminder of the night's failure.


	6. Part 4

_**Part 4- Small Truths**_

Not for the first time tonight, the thought occurred to Clark that a smart man would know when to concede defeat, give Lois time to cool off, and return another day with a different battle plan. As he approached the tall building, Clark admitted to himself that he wasn't one of those men. He had come this far, and thinking about all that happened tonight, the less cautious part of him reasoned that one more stupid decision added to the long list wouldn't put him on any worse footing with his lady love.

Taking a deep breath, praying that with the rush of air, courage would somehow find a way into his system, Clark pushed the small button his finger was hovering nervously over. His ears perked up at the sound of soft material padding lightly against hard wood before there was a buzz in response to his own. "'ello?"

The sound of her sleepy voice made Clark grin, he could picture the bunny slippers on her feet, Lois blowing the sleep tousled hair off her face as she rubbed her tired eyes. It was an image few had seen, the vulnerable side that for a few seconds was visible before any of her defenses could fall into place. The thought that he was one of the trusted few to witness such a sight made Clark's heart flutter and before his mind could catch up, his mouth opened. No eloquent words parted from his lips, just the simple truth of the night. "I'm an ass."

There was no preamble to his statement, they weren't the words he had agonized over the entire walk here, yet they fit better than anything he had come up with so far.

A pointed snort met his declaration, and Clark felt his heart lighten with the realization that Lois was still on the other end of the intercom. By some miracle, she was listening and, he hoped, waiting before she passed the final verdict over his fate.

Everything was hanging on the line. The promise of a love he instinctively knew, if given the chance, would surpass anything either had ever known. Beyond that though, was the unexpected friendship that had grown to be one of the most important things in his life, and the all too infrequent partnership Clark found himself eager to explore as the days wore on. The thought that it could all become a distant memory was terrifying, and Clark found himself speaking all the things he had meant to say over the years, but had never found the right words to express. His fears and insecurities no longer mattered, there was none of the over analyzation that always caused him to stumble over his good intentions. "I dialed your number. Everyday you were in Star City…"

It had been an unconscious gesture that had plagued him the grim weeks Lois had been gone. His fingers would press the little buttons out of habit, mind filled with a thousand tidbits of his day that he knew only she would appreciate. Moments later, a reason for delaying the call would surface and with a shake of his head, the phone would return to his pocket. At the time, his confused mind had been unable to label the invisible force that fueled his new compulsion, only months later had he been willing to timidly put a name to it.

The words flowed from him, without thought or guile his deepest thoughts met the night air. "…I missed you…"

A small sound met his ears, and in his mind, Clark could picture Lois gently resting her forehead against the wall as she listened to words that were coming too late.

He hated it had taken this long to admit the simple fact. Instead of letting her know the moment she returned, he had ignored it and focused on his far more turbulent thoughts. As he imagined her sitting alone in a strange city, thinking that she was all but forgotten to those she loved, Clark felt shame rear it's head at never taking the chance to prove otherwise. And there was no doubt in his mind that the few, all too brief, messages he had managed to leave had given her just that impression.

A thousand apologies danced on the tip of his tongue, but ended in an awkward smile at the realization he was no longer alone. The suspicious glances of the passing officers made Clark mentally cringe, knowing that his moment of truth was being forced to an all too soon end.

"Just one more thing before I go…" Clark murmured, certain that before he could conclude his night of confessions, there was one more thing that needed to be said, the words too long unspoken. The truth belonged to her as much as to him. "That night, the one we were supposed to get coffee… I know it probably doesn't count for anything, but…"

A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the casual way she returned, willing to give whatever was between them a chance, offering the same to him. He hadn't taken it, and looking back now, wished he had.

"…I was there."

An audible gasp filled the silence, and Clark longed to see her face, to know which feelings were taking over her at this revelation. All he could do now was wait, and agonize over what that single sound meant.

If he had been hoping for any further response, it didn't come.

Instead of despair at the overpowering silence, a weight released from Clark's shoulders, and something akin to peace infused his body. Even if tonight hadn't ended the way he dreamed- far from it considering the woman he sought refused to so much as speak - the burden of these small truths had finally been lifted from him.

Maybe that was the point of tonight, Clark mused as he rested his head beside the intercom. It wasn't about winning Lois' heart or beating Bruce, but breaking down his own protective barriers and taking the first tentative step of trust. He could only hope that as Lois watched him tread into uncharted territory, she would find the faith to do the same in the future. Breathing in the cool night air, Clark knew he could wait for that day.

Until then, he would keep moving forward, because when Lois was finally ready to take that leap, he would be there to catch her.


End file.
